1. Field
The disclosed system and method relate to a micro-concentrator solar array and, more particularly, to a micro-concentrator solar array using micro-electromechanical systems (MEMS) based reflectors to track light onto a solar cell.
2. Background
Electric power generation from solar or photovoltaic cells has experienced significant interest recently. Solar cells convert light energy, typically from the sun, into electrical energy. The light intensity on a solar cell may be referred to as the number of suns, where a 1-sun concentration corresponds to standard illumination at 1 kW/m2.
Widespread adoption of solar cells for power generation may require further breakthrough in both the cost and efficiency. For example, many solar power generators currently available employ flat-plate technologies, where the solar cells operate under 1-sun concentration. These types of solar power generators have relatively low solar-to-power conversion efficiencies, are relatively large and cumbersome, and tend to transform a majority of light energy into heat. Moreover, these solar power generators may result in relatively long charge times in practice. Specifically, sometimes charging equipment using the solar power generator may take many hours, even over several days. In addition to the long charge times, the position of the solar power generators needs to be adjusted periodically during the day in order to accommodate the changing position of the sun in the sky. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.